Survivor- Doc McStuffins
'''Survivor: Doc McStuffins '''is the thirteenth season of LPSFilm's Survivor series. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary For the 13th season of Survivor, 12 toys from Doc McStuffins played Survivor. The tribes were separated into Doctors and Nurses. Hallie immediately made an alliance with Chilly, knowing he was always scared and wouldn't get a lot of votes if they made it to the Final Two. She also brought in Bella for the numbers. Dress Up Daisy and Sir Kirby a made an alliance, bonding over their annoyance of Chilly. Bronty was left on the outs. On Nurses, Queen Amena and The Wicked King made a power couple alliance, and wanted to take out Awesome Guy, who was strong but cocky. Lambie and Stuffy were liked by most of the tribe and were on top, while Squeakers had no alliances and was stuck on the bottom. At the first Immunity Challenge, Bronty said he would do well at a puzzle, but failed to complete it in time. This caused them to lose their lead and ultimately lose. The tribe yelled at him after, mostly Dress Up Daisy. Bronty wanted to take her out, but the majority voted Bronty, with 2 votes cast to Chilly and 1 to Daisy. Doctors won the second challenge. Facing tribal, the Royalty Alliance wanted to get out Awesome Guy, and Squeakers and Awesome Guy both wanted Amena, who did no work and ordered people around. Lambie and Stuffy were in the middle, and decided to vote for Squeakers. A three way tie occurred, and the Wicked King flipped on the revote so Stuffy and Lambie would like him. Squeakers was the second to go. Queen Amena yelled at Wicked King for voting with them, scolding him for not going to rocks. The Wicked King then threw the next challenge and gossiped that Queen Amena wanted to throw it so she could get Awesome Guy out. His lies worked, and Queen Amena was the third to go. Although the Wicked King was liked by Lambie and Stuffy, he wasn't a good player. When they lost the next challenge, Lambie told the King they would vote out Awesome Guy, when in reality the tribe blindsided him. Both of the tribes were excited to know that there was a tribe switch. The new tribes were- Stethoscope; Awesome Guy, Chilly, Bella, & Hallie, and Thermometer; Lambie, Sir Kirby, Stuffy, & Daisy. Awesome Guy bossed around Chilly and bullied him for being a weak and having a stub for a leg. The rest of the tribe didn't enjoy this, and threw the challenge so he would leave. Awesome Guy realized this and apologized to Chilly several times. It didn't convince him, and Awesome Guy was sent home in tears. The Stethoscope tribe managed to win the next Immunity and felt stronger. Lambie and Stuffy thought they were in power. But Daisy noticed and wanted them to not be in that big of a position. She rallied Sir Kirby to make the votes tied between her and Lambie, then whispered to Stuffy that there would be a good chance he would draw a wrong rock and lose. This caused Stuffy to flip and vote Lambie out because of his paranoia. When the two tribes merged, Hallie went ahead to make sure she was set with another alliance. She found out Sir Kirby and Dress Up Daisy were in an alliance, and said that she had ditched the alliance with Chilly. This was a lie, but Daisy understood and let them join the alliance. Hallie now had two groups- one with Chilly and Bella and another with Sir Kirby and Daisy. Both were rivals and merely interacted. Stuffy went from the top to the bottom, and desperately looked to make friends. He thought he would go home, and both alliances were set on voting him out. He surprisingly then won the Immunity, causing an uproar at camp. Both alliances wanted to vote out another person on the other, causing stress to Hallie. Chilly did get paranoid Hallie was doing to double take, and tried to convince her to vote for Kirby. She then decided to take Chilly's offer, and Sir Kirby was blindsided. Back at camp, Dress Up Daisy yelled at Hallie for blindsiding, and wanted to vote her out next. Hallie's alliance wanted her too. However, Daisy won Immunity, so they decided to take out Stuffy, who went under the radar for a while. He became the third juror. Bella ended up winning the next reward, taking Hallie with her. The two bonded. Bella also won the next Immunity. The alliance took out Dress Up Daisy, the main villain of the season. Down to three, Hallie won the Final Immunity. Although she did make good connections with Bella, she knew she would have a better shot a winning if she took Chilly, and voted Bella out. The pair headed to the Final Tribal Council, where the jury praised and were very impressed at how Hallie held together a two (although one was short lived) alliances. She ended up winning 5-0, and is considered one of the smartest Survivor winners of all time. Episodes